Warning Sign
by like damn
Summary: Auslly. Eight years ago, she pushed him away. Eight years ago, he let her. New York was a big place, what were the chances of them ever seeing each other again? [AU]


**A/N:** … So I have many things in the works right now and my brain likes to work at random times. I'll work on one thing, get inspired to do something else, work on that, write something completely different, start something new, go back to what I was working on… etc etc etc. It's a long process but my goodness. I have so many things in stored for you guys, you have no idea. Lots of Raura, Auslly, a sequel to 'Perfect', and possibly another multi-chapter coming your way idk when… but for now, enjoy my first Auslly multi-chapter. Boom.

Basically, if you're reading this, this story is all about second chances and friendships. It'll not only focus on Auslly but... you'll see haha.

Shout out to the ever so lovely **Frida (Llmav) **for beta-ing/proofreading/being awesome because she's talented and amazing and everyone should go read her stories. Do it. Do it now (or rather, after you read this first chap ;D)

**Disclaimer:** Not affiliated with Disney, Austin & Ally or anything you recognize. Boo.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**happenstance (n) **– _a circumstance that happens by chance._

New York was a big place.

No, really. It was.

Currently, there were 8,244,910 people living in the city that never slept. It was a lot of people, but the best part of living in New York was that it was kind of a big place so it was easy to blend in.

Especially if you were Ally Dawson.

She was never the one to stand out in a group of people; she was more the type of person to stay behind the scenes. The thought of being in a group of people made her anxious and sometimes if she was surrounded by people she felt kind of claustrophobic. In high school, Ally was the awkward, quiet, nerdy bookworm who excelled in her studies, wrote songs and played music. She was different, she was honest and trustworthy; a musical prodigy with a talent for the piano and writing lyrics. She was an honors student with a whopping 4.0 grade point average, got a scholarship to MUNY, one of the top music schools in America. She was literally the whole package, albeit the way she dressed. She knew she wasn't terrible looking, she was decent. Her chestnut hair with amber highlights sat atop her gorgeous round face, her bright brown eyes lit up beneath her glasses and her bow-like lips were always perfectly pink.

She was the complete opposite of her three best friends which turned a lot of heads back in high school because really, two of the hottest chicks dubbed by the student body and one of the toughest bitches to ever grace the halls of Marino High, protected Ally with their _life_.

They didn't really understand it but no one really wanted to question it out loud either.

There was Cassidy Adams; the blonde rock princess with the killer voice.

There was Kira Starr; the dark-skinned African American goddess-like female was probably every guy's dream.

And lastly, there was Trish de la Rosa; the strong, independent, loveable, hardheaded and slightly stubborn Latina who could probably cut a person with a pencil if she wanted to.

They had been there through it all, meeting at the age of four (Ally was three but that was completely different story), when they were assigned seats together and realized they had the _same_ matching pink and purple bracelets. It was like they just clicked the moment they were grouped, like they were destined to be the best of friends. They did every thing together and had slumber parties, knew that they were going to be _those_ kinds of girls who lived next door to each other with the white picket fence, rose gardens, and matching corgi puppies.

At one point, before Cassidy, Kira, and Trish, she had one other person in her life, after her brother Elliot, who she cared about more than anything in the world.

Ally hadn't always been so shy and quiet, but it was strange yet mundanely funny how certain things, certain impacts, could change someone so drastically that they managed to push people away.

The last seven-eight years of the brunette's life had been difficult, dealing with lawyers and Social Services and forcing herself, and her brother to be adults at the age of thirteen and fifteen. Ally had closed off once high school started; cutting ties with many people in her life because it was better that way for her.

She lost a lot of people. She pushed many away no matter how hard they tried to make her let them in.

The one other person in her life besides her brother was someone she lost. Someone who had been by her side since they were practically born and lived next door to each other since forever. It was too late to get back the friendship that once was, eight years too late but she was over it, kind of, because it had been too long and their friendship was nothing more than an aching memory.

And it wasn't time to live in the past anymore, either. It'd been four years since she last saw him and eight years since she actually spoken to him. They were both different people now and she would hear random tidbits of his life from Elliot or Kira. How she managed to avoid him when they had the same group of friends was beyond her but she preferred it. It hurt her to know that she hurt him but there wasn't much she could do about it now and she was too stubborn to admit her faults.

It did take her a while to get to feel comfortable around people, to open herself up like she once was before she started high school once she started University. Being in such an intense music program at MUNY allowed her to become the Ally she had hidden away for four years. She dressed a bit more better than she did back then but she was still the reserved, slightly quiet individual with many demons of her past. She was noticed yet still unnoticed, she was a wallflower, and she was positively certain that the people she met in MUNY no longer knew she existed.

But sometimes, it would've been nice to feel _noticed_ once in a while, especially if you were hailing a cab on the busy streets of New York City.

Raising a hand, trying to stop a cab, the brunette groaned as the third one whizzed by her, honking loudly at her to get off the side of the road. She was going to be late and she knew it. She had fifteen minutes to get to her meeting before she knew she would get a certain phone call from a certain dark-skinned brunette, wondering where the hell she was.

With a frustrated sigh, she raised two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly just as five cabs came zooming down the busy street. The yellow cabs stopped abruptly and Ally thanked the high heavens as she got into the cab closest to her and looked at the cab driver just as she closed the door.

"53rd and 9th, please," she said softly, "And quickly? I have to be there in fifteen."

* * *

New York was a big place.

Legit. He was serious.

There were at least 8,244,910 people in the city, many trying to achieve their dreams and trying to make it _big_. It came second to Los Angeles but he would always be an East Coast boy and he quite enjoyed the music scene in New York so to him, it came first.

The moment he stepped off the plane and got to the city his eyes lit up in amusement and awe. He couldn't believe he was actually here. The concrete jungle where dreams were made of in the city that never slept. His dream was now becoming a reality after being told countless of times that he had a one in a billion chance of making it and he felt exhilarated.

So fucking stoked.

Stepping out of the cab, he slung his bag over his shoulder, thanking the cab driver as the New Yorker drove off. He felt a hand clamp over his shoulder and he grinned at his redhead of a best friend who zoomed the camera into his face.

"How you feeling, buddy?" he questioned as the blonde shook his head with a smile, his eyes looking at the building in front of him. The big gold record hanging off to the side and in huge white block letters read two words that literally made him giddy with excitement.

_Starr Records_.

"Like this is a fucking dream, dude," he chuckled and bit his lip, looking over at him. "I can't believe this shit is actually happening. It seems like yesterday we were back in Miami, making videos and hoping to God that we become something big."

Dez smiled as he took the camera off the up-and-coming superstar and nudged him, "It's a good thing you're still good friends with Kira, right?" he smirked and Austin nodded, running a nervous hand through his light hair. "I honestly thought she forgot about promising that she'd get her dad to listen once we finished college. High school was four years ago."

"Who the hell can forget you, buddy?" Dez wondered and Austin's smile dropped from his face as his eyes darkened slightly at Dez's question. His heart ached at the thought, taking a deep breath. He could think of _one_ person who forgot him and possibly everything they had shared for more than half their lives. It still hurt to this day but he respected her enough to give her what she wanted, he _loved_ her enough to have her shut him out for the last eight years of their lives.

It still fucking sucked and he was still hung up on her.

Taking in his silence, Dez mentally wanted to hit himself for seeing his best friend's now faltered mood. Austin had changed a lot in the last eight years. After knowing him for the last seventeen, he had watched how his life without _her_ took a toll on the blonde rockstar.

His four years of high school was all about pushing feelings aside and enjoying his high school life. He focused on many things, excelling in football and music, making sure he kept his grades up or else his parents would make him work in the mattress store, basketball and baseball were also two loves of his and he was on the team, all four years. He was the attractive, popular, musically talented blonde jock who stole the hearts of many females and even though he had dated with a few… his heart always belonged to one person and one person alone.

"She is here, you know," Dez spoke, "Elliot told me when I met up with him a few weeks ago in DC. She's living in an apartment with Trish in SoHo."

A small smile tugged his lips as he thought of her in SoHo. It suited her and it suited Trish, both girls in the artistic field, Trish studying fashion and design and her with music… it seemed appropriate. Looking over at his best friend, Austin shrugged, "It's whatever, even if I did see her, I wouldn't know what to say. She cut me out of her life, Dez. It's totally fine." Giving him slight smile, Austin started to trek his way towards the revolving doors, trying to push away any thoughts of the past behind.

It was time for the future. And the future was as Starr Records' next recording artist.

"Austin Monica Moon," a teasing voice called out and the blonde boy turned toward the elevator doors at the sound of his embarrassing name just before he reached the front desk and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Must you call me out like that?" he questioned with lightly tinted cheeks as Dez laughed behind him.

"Oh shush, I say it with love."

"Nice to see you too, Kira," Austin said deadpanned as Kira Starr giggled and hugged him tightly before hugging Dez. "You know I'm just joking," she scrunched her nose and laughed again, "Dad's just running a bit behind schedule but he should be done soon. We're also waiting for someone else but she's running a bit late, too," Kira smiled, letting her voice linger as she locked eyes with Dez who looked back at her and nodded discretely without Austin knowing.

Austin grinned unfathomed, "Cool. I can't believe I'm here, though. I can't thank you enough, Kir, you're awesome."

Kira waved her hand dismissively and smiled as she crossed her arms, "Oh don't worry about it. You were talented back then and you have talent now and we had a promise, remember? Once you finished school I was going to get daddy to listen to your music. Speaking of, how was Berklee?"

The blonde flashed the brunette a smile at the sound of his Alma Mater. "Almost aced all my classes and I now have a music degree under my belt."

"He turned into a nerd the last four years," Dez added jokingly and Austin rolled his eyes playfully, shoving his best friend.

"He's always been a nerd, Dez. Let's face it."

"Haha, you guys are so funny," Austin replied, the sarcasm dripping from his voice as he shook his head. "The la-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late, you wouldn't believe how many taxi drivers drove passed me," a new voice interrupted behind him as Austin's head snapped up at the sound, his heart racing and beating wildly at a million miles per second.

There was no way, right? Yeah, she was one of Kira's best friends but there was no way that she was there. She probably had better things to do or something.

Kira giggled, not noticing Austin's change in demeanor and shook her head, grabbing his arm, "It's totally cool, babe. You made it just in time. Daddy isn't even ready yet. But hey, I want you to meet our new client."

New York was a big place.

It was.

There were 8,244,910 people living in the city that never slept and the chances of two seeing each other for the first time in a long time were always slim to none.

But soon enough, he turned around, his palms sweating as he then came face to face with familiar brown eyes. Eyes he hadn't seen in four years.

"Austin?" she questioned softly and he gave her a sad, small, weak smile.

"Hey, Alls."

Oh.

* * *

**A/N: **Songs that happened to inspire me to write this: _Warning Sign – Coldplay_, Fix You – Coldplay, Broken Arrow – The Script, The World We Knew – Daughtry, Stormy – Hedley, All My Heart – Sleeping with Sirens, Fixin' – Walk the Moon, When We Were Young – The Summer Set and Life in the Pain – Safetysuit :) fun times.

So thoughts, please! Let me know by reviewing/faving/tweeting (follow me, the link's in my profile~)/following/etc.


End file.
